The present invention is related to a thin magnifier structure with magnetic protective jacket, including a transparent magnifying member and a magnetic jacket. When not used, the transparent magnifying member is clipped and hidden in the magnetic jacket, whereby the magnifier is protected from being scraped by any alien article. In use, the transparent magnifying member is pivoted out of the magnetic jacket and a user can hold the magnetic jacket without contaminating the magnifier. The thin magnifier structure is also usable as a bookmark.
A conventional bookmark is a thin sheet made of paper material or plastic material to be inserted between two pages of a book. Such bookmark is thin and light. When sandwiched between the pages of the book, the thickness of the book will not be apparently increased. Moreover, the book with the bookmark can be easily carried.
However, in the case that the thin paper-made or plastic-made bookmark is folded or torn, the appearance of the bookmark will be ruined and the bookmark may be damaged. In addition, the bookmark is simply sandwiched between the pages without any other fixing measure. Therefore, when turning the pages of the book, the bookmark tends to drop out or even be missed.
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 87216071, entitled “magnifier magnetic bookmark” discloses a bookmark with magnifier function. The bookmark includes a transparent magnifying member, a magnetic rubber board and a rivet member. The magnifying member has a through hole and the magnetic rubber board is also formed with a through hole. The magnifying member overlaps the magnetic rubber board with the through holes aligned with each other. The rivet member is passed through the through holes to integrally rivet the magnifying member and the magnetic rubber board with each other so as to form a magnetic bookmark with magnifier function. The magnetic rubber board can attract and attach to an iron-made object. The magnifying member and the magnetic rubber board define therebetween a clipping gap for clipping a memo. Such bookmark also serves as a magnifier.
However, the above bookmark has some shortcomings as follows:                1. The transparent magnifying member is overlaid on the magnetic rubber board. Therefore, only one face of the transparent magnifying member is protected by the magnetic rubber board, while the other face of the transparent magnifying member is exposed to outer side. The exposed face of the transparent magnifying member tends to be scraped or contaminated by an alien article. Therefore, the function of the transparent magnifying member will be affected to shorten the using life of the bookmark.        2. The transparent magnifying member is riveted with the magnetic rubber board to define a clipping gap for clipping papers or memos as a bookmark. However, when turning the pages of a book, the bookmark still tends to drop out of the book.        3. The transparent magnifying member is pivotally riveted with the magnetic rubber board. After a period of rotating the transparent magnifying member and clipping papers, the rivet member tends to loosen. At this time, the transparent magnifying member can hardly truly overlap the magnetic rubber board. As a result, the transparent magnifying member is easy to be pressed and folded. In addition, the bookmark will be unable to firmly clip the papers.        